Midnight Huntress
by Tittiescalmer
Summary: GrellxOC UndertakerxOC SebastianxOC 'Idiots' is all the girl thought, as she felt the familiar warmth envelope her body. When a young girl does something unexpected, she is sent into a world different from her own, and her whole life is turned upside down. With having no socially interactive relationships, she finds herself stuck in a position that any bb fan would kill for.
1. Chapter 1

I walked towards the exit of the classroom.  
As I exited I heard people calling me names.  
'Witch!' 'Loner!' 'Demon!' 'Evil!' Were all the names being yelled at me.  
I simply ignored them, not letting them get to me.  
My face was hidden behind my long red hair as I looked at the ground.  
I had never let anyone see my face, which made me look like a had a dark aura.  
Unlike humans, animals (especially cats) got along amazingly well with me.  
I had never spoken either, and believe it or not, the people were exactly right.  
I practiced witchcraft.  
I was a witch.

I saw my den in the distance, and I heard a loud mewl coming from a kitten that had come to me for help.  
Quickening my pace, I quickly arrived at my house.  
I ran inside, and found the kitten tangled in a ball of wool.  
I laughed, and meowed a loud, "Oh mittens. You never cease to amuse me."  
Soon enough, I had untangled the small kitten, and we were having milk for dinner.  
"I'm going to practice some more magic. Do you want to watch?" I meowed to Mittens.  
She nodded and followed me into the secret room hidden behind a large bookcase in the loungeroom.  
I saw the familiar glow of the wand as it grew excited to see me.  
I laughed at it, "Hello Chastity. Did you miss me?"  
It shivered in delight, and glowed even brighter.  
I grinned a pointed-tooth grin, and picked it up.  
"Okay..." I mumbled, "What should we do today? Maybe some form changing? Ooh! Maybe some teleportation!"  
The wand glowed at both of the options, showing that it wanted to practice both.  
I laughed, "Alright then! We can do both!"  
The wand glowed with excitement.  
I smiled widely and started speaking in Latin, "Ut alibi sim placet, in terris te voco album"  
*May I be somewhere else as I please, I summon thee to the foreign lands of unknown*  
I felt my body become enveloped in the warmth of my magic, and I felt a cool wind blow against my face.  
I snapped my eyes open to be met with a shocked looking boy.  
I hid my face with my hair and quickly mumbled, "Unde sim ab tergo. Restitui meum erat."  
*May I be back from where I came from. back to where my presence lay.*  
I felt the magic envelope my body again, and I felt myself sitting back to where I was before.  
I sighed, "Well... That was exhilarating. Let's try form bending."  
I held the wand up to my face, and tapped my nose with the point of it, chanting, "Angelus pennas foedaque nunc de dorsum."  
*angel wings will now sprout out of my back*  
Magic enveloped my body, and I felt my skin stretch and my shoulder blades elongating.  
I flapped my newly formed wings, and chanted, (pretend it's in Latin. I can't be bothered translating it) "May my body go back to it's original state."  
I felt my body change back to normal, and I sighed.  
"Tomorrow I'll do it. Just so that everybody can see what I really am." I whispered to myself.  
Mittens crawled into my lap, and mewled.  
I chuckled, "And you are coming with me."  
~~£¥€~~~£¥€~~~£¥€~~~

Okay! This is my first BB Fanfic!

Soooooooo...

yeah.

enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up and put on the dress in the picture above.  
I placed the black velvet rose into my hair, and grabbed my wand and chanted, "This object may no longer age."  
The magic filled the rose, and the spell was set.  
I grabbed a bag, put a red and black ribbon around mittens neck, placed her in the bag, and grabbed Chastity and the thick spellbook and placed them inside the bag as well.  
I waved Chastity once, and spoke, "Chastitus ignitus."  
The house went up in flames, and I walked out, towards the place I dreaded.  
School.

I walked inside the school with people snickering at my appearance, and calling me names.  
I kept my head down, and hid my face behind my mop of hair.  
When I reached my destination, I looked around.  
There were at least three hundred people crammed into this one place, all snickering at me.  
I sighed, and hauled myself onto a table.  
When I was upon the table completely, all of the people were staring at me in confusion.  
I gave a wide malicious grin, showing all of my pointed teeth.  
People gasped, and I snapped my face up at the crowd.  
The whole crowd gasped at the sight of my face.  
I heard a few guys whispering to eachother, "She's actually pretty hot..."  
I grinned even wider, "Hello fellow pupils."  
My voice echoed through the courtyard.  
A few teachers entered, and started to watch.  
I kept my grin wide, "Over the years, you have called me many sinful names. Demon... Evil... **Witch**. But little did you know, that you were just telling me things I already knew.  
Why else would I have cat-like appendages, and red hair?" I pulled out Chastity, and grinned even wider, giving a frightening glare I spoke again, "As I am now standing here, my appearance looks a little off... Yes~? Well, my appearance is stranger than usual, because I am going to travel back in time. And how am I able to do this, you ask~? Well, people who called me a witch, you were spot on~! That is exactly what I am, and I practice dark arts. I have this wand, yes~? Well, this wand is a very special wand, called Chastity. She was given to me by my mother, who mated with a demon. As you can see." I pointed to my ears with my wand.  
"And once I was born, they were both killed by the demon council, as it was illegal to crossbreed with a demon. My mother managed to hide her wand in my clothes, and when the demon council saw me, they tried to kill me. Fortunately, I was a natural with magic, and managed to set a small death spell on them, which paralysed the temporarily, and I managed to escape their grasp. I was taken in by some demons, and they sent me to the mortal's world. I, of course, was locked up in jail. I didn't mind. It was better than being scrutinised by you pesky humans. They tried numerous times to kill me but, of course, it didn't work. As I am a demon. I actually lied when I said that I was going back in time. I am actually quite a fan of that T.V. Show you call 'Black Butler', well, I am going to travel to a parallel dimension, and become a part of that T.V. Show, seeing as I would get along more with those demons than with you.  
So now, for the first time in history, I will become part of a T.V. Show, and you will see me travel into the Parallel universe!"  
I lifted up Chastity, and chanted the words, "UNIVERSIATA CONVERTIA UNCORSION!"  
And with that, my body, along with my belongings, disappeared into a shimmer.  
The crowd gasped, and everyone was running around, trying to find the girl, thinking that she was lying about travelling into a parallel dimension.  
But little did they know, that girl had transported herself into a parallel dimension.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to four handsome faces staring at me.  
My eyes shot open, and I jumped up.  
My eyes widened, and I felt a grin creep across my face.  
I jumped with a close-eyed grin shoving my fist into the air, "YES! I MANAGED TO PUSH MYSELF INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION!"  
I instantly calmed down, and cleared my throat, "Ahem... I mean, hello fellow demons. Um... OmygodIpracticedthisliketentimeswhydon'tirememberi t?! Um... Sup?"  
The three demons were wide-eyed, their mouths hanging open like hippos.  
I looked down to Ciel, and realised I was clinging to the roof.  
Laughing awkwardly, I did a flip landing on my feet gracefully.  
I scratched the back of my neck, "Yeah... Soooo... Um..."  
Ciel was the first person to speak up, "U-uh, who are you and why are you here?"  
I felt my teeth making themselves pointed as I grinned, I quickly pushed them back, and stopped smiling.  
I gave a small smile, "I am Midnight MoonShadow. It is a pleasure to meet you, Undertaker, Grell, Sebastian, and Ciel. How do you do?"  
I curtsied, and the boys' mouth shot open.  
I laughed, "Oh, don't you worry. I'm a demon. Like you guys. Actually... I'm sure you three have heard of me, yes~? Crossbred may trigger something in your mind?"  
The three gasped, and Grell stuttered, "T-the Midnight?! As in... Princess Acacia's daughter?!"  
I gave a wide grin, my pointed teeth showing, "Blood-shedder of the demon council. What people didn't know, was that I was only two months old when that happened... I still remember it vividly... Oh, good times."  
I frowned, "Chastity..."  
"Hmm~?" The undertaker questioned.  
"My wand. Did you see her when I came here?"  
He shook his head, "No, we were just having some tea, when you materialised out of thin air!"  
I pursed my lips, but smiled softly, "No matter! CHASTITY!"  
I screamed through the large house.  
Suddenly I heard two pairs of footsteps running, and a girl popped up in the doorway.  
I frowned, as she was holding my satchel, and a girl with white hair, cat ears, a tail, and a cat nose popped up next to her.  
"Yes Middy?" She cocked her head to the side.  
My eyes widened, "CHASTITY! You must have been changed into human form when we swapped dimensions... Hmm... Very interesting..."  
She walked over to me, and she held her hands to my face.  
I smiled as her fingertips turned the familiar blue glow of her magic.  
I kissed her forehead, and hugged her tightly, "YAY! NOW WE CAN TALK TO EACHOTHER WITH AN ACTUAL LANGUAGE!" I squealed, and spun her around excitedly.  
She giggled along with me, and let me spin her around.  
"Mummy?" A little voice came from behind me.  
I turned around, and saw the little cat girl from before.  
My grin widened, and I picked her up.  
"Mittens! I'm guessing you changed form as well?"  
She giggled and nodded childishly, "I'm demon wif you nyao aszz wew!"  
I swung her around, and kissed her forehead.  
"You are so pretty! Let's some clothes on you now!"  
Chastity walked up to me and her body started morphing into her original wand form.  
I gasped, and squealed with excitement, "This is so convenient! YAYYYYYYYY!"  
I picked Chastity from the air, and tapped Mittens' nose with the tip of the wand.  
Mittens giggled, and clothes started to form on her body into a little white dress, that frilled like a maid's.  
I nodded, "Good! Now... Where was I?... Ah! That's right! This is Chastity, my personal magic producer slash friend. And Mittens! My adorable 'aww' producing kitten!"  
The demons had now gained their composure, and were blinking at my friends.  
"Yeah..." I nodded awkwardly.  
"I hope we can be friends!" I winked, and poked my tongue out.  
Grell nodded furiously, whilst Sebastian started edging towards me, and Undertaker grinned creepily.  
Sebastian was now standing next to me, and was reaching towards my ears in awe.  
I giggled, "Oh Sebastian. Yes you can play with my ears."  
His eyes lit up, and he touched my ear.  
It twitched, and he jumped back in surprise, but continued to play with my ears.  
Grell and undertaker were just standing there watching us in shock.

how'd ya like it?

;D

well, I'm just gonna be posting as much as I can!

so stay updated!

;P Bec


	4. Chapter 4

After the men had gotten used to the idea of having a demoness with them, they started making plans on where she was to stay.  
"Hmm... We have guests over tonight, so I don't think that you could stay with us... And I'm sure Madame Red wouldn't like you staying over at her house, so, Undertaker? Would you like Miss Midnight to stay at your house?" Sebastian asked Undertaker.  
Undertaker grinned, "Of course! It would be delightful to have a demoness staying with me! Maybe we could share some jokes..."  
I grinned a pointed-tooth grin, and chuckled darkly, "And shed some blood of innocent citizens..."  
I covered it up with a cough, "I mean! Yes! I actually have a joke book in my bag! Plenty of jokes to share!"  
The men stared at her in shock, but Grell quickly exclaimed, "Y-yes! Then it's settled! Midnight will stay with Undertaker tonight, and we can work the rest out tomorrow!"  
We all nodded, and Undertaker walked up to me once the others had left the room,"Miss Midnight-"  
I smiled fondly, "Please, just call me Midnight. No formalities are needed when we address eachother!"  
Undertaker laughed, "Alright then! I will just call you Midnight! As I was saying, are you alright with sleeping in a coffin?"  
I nodded eagerly, "YES! Sorry... Sudden outburst there... I've never slept in a coffin before, is it comfortable?"  
"You'll just have to find out!" Undertaker smiled.  
I laughed, "Alright! Let's go then!"  
Undertaker nodded, and the two people exited the house along with a kitten and a wand.

The two walked up to Undertaker's door, and he unlocked it with an antique-looking key.  
"This is my home!" Undertaker spread his arms, gesturing to the whole shop.  
I tilted my head to the side, and itched my ear on instinct.  
"Okay!" I stopped itching my ears, and did a thumbs up.  
He suddenly burst out laughing, tears coming to his eyes.  
My ear twitched, and I sighed, "Okay, is it okay if I practice some magic?"  
He suddenly stopped laughing, and cocked his head to the side, "Yes, but how on earth will you do it in such a small space?"  
I closed my eyes and smirked, "Ahh! But I'm not going to practice in a small room, am I?"  
Undertaker frowned, "But all of my rooms are small..."  
I giggled, "You are so silly undertaker, I'm not going to practice in your house!"  
He just looked at me, baffled.  
I pulled Chastity out of my bag, and whispered into the air, "Rustic room, open your doors to reveal all of your secrets..."  
Magic flowed into the air, and caught onto the words as they exited my mouth, softly floating around the room, a soft blue glow illuminating the room in an eery way.  
Suddenly a coffin glowed, that was leaning against the wall.  
"Ahh..." I whispered, "There you are."  
Undertaker's mouth hung open in awe.  
I laughed, and walked towards the coffin, and opened the lid, revealing a stairwell that led deep into the ground.  
I grabbed Undertaker's hand, and dragged him towards the stairs.  
I giggled, and put my finger to my lips and winked cutely as I dragged him into the darkness.  
Luckily for Undertaker, his bangs covered the light blush that was resting on his cheeks.  
The coffin door swung closed, and like that, we were surrounded by pitch black shadows.


	5. () AUTHORS NOTE (' ')

Hey guys!

I want to know WHICH GUY DO YOU WANT MIDNIGHT TO END UP WITH?

NO PAIRINGS BETWEEN THE WAND GIRL, OR THE KITTEN GIRL.

PM me your opinions, or leave them in the reviews below.

I will reply as soon as possible, and PLEASE FOLLOW MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeee... 

{*+*} /

( / \ )/

:)

BECCCCCCCCCCC ;P


End file.
